


圣诞

by Double_9



Category: 2 Broke Girls, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_9/pseuds/Double_9
Relationships: Max Black/Caroline Channing, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 2





	圣诞

片段1  
“Happy Holidays！”Caroline送走又一对情侣，挥着新入手的香喷喷的钞票回到吧台，脸上带着灿烂的笑对她的搭档说，“Max，Max，瞧，节日购物狂们又给咱们送钱了——我爱圣诞节，也爱你的圣诞迷你小蛋糕。”  
“慢着点儿，离派对还有4个小时，我可没空给你换电池。”Max正把空酒杯收回来，她直起身，目光越过Caroline，“说到‘迷你’。”  
Caroline回头瞧见活像个小矮人版圣诞老人的Han正从门的另一侧过来，头上顶着红色帽子，正常尺寸的白胡子挂在他脸上从下巴一路耷拉到肚子。  
Han这幅滑稽样儿令Caroline笑得更开坏了。  
小个子亚裔老板露在外面的两只眼睛拉耸成半月形看着节日也不放过他的“优秀”员工，用食指指点道：“我就知道。这次又是啥词儿？奥帕伦帕老人？圣诞霍比特？”  
“Hi，girls.”Root推门而入，看到从吧台后面冒出半截的Han也笑了，“嘿，谁家地精跑出来了。”  
“我的。”Max接话说，并举了举手，“昨天在模拟人生里买的，一不留神被他用秘籍瞬移出来了。”  
Han又用那种小眼神看着一唱一和的两个人，同时朝她们不赞同地摇头，但全被无视了。  
Caroline从吧台过来，Root夸张地惊叫：“小心！Caroline，别把那可爱的小东西踩扁了！”  
Max哈哈大笑。  
“够了！”戴红帽子的圣诞小地精挥着两条小胳膊又回去门的另一侧。  
“你来早了，离派对还有4个小时。”Caroline过来，递给Root一只肉桂培根小蛋糕。  
“我知道。我刚好在附近，就过来看看有没有需要帮忙的。”Root环顾四周，打量甜点吧的节日布置，“没有。”  
“事实上，有。”Max说，双手合十交叠成拳举在胸前，“这个时间我们应该在隔壁上最后几小时的班，如果你碰巧想兼职酒保就太好了。”  
Caroline看到Root的眼睛亮了一下，闪过熟悉的狡黠，一口答应：“没问题！放心交给我，我可是华州小有名气的调酒师。”  
把店托管出去后Max就拿上姜黄色制服去小餐馆了，Caroline还在甜点吧，有些事她得问清楚。  
“呃……女王们和她们各自的伴侣呢？”Caroline有种不好的预感，虽然现在还说不上来为什么，但她直觉和今晚的派对以及她们这几对儿有关——至少是其中一部分——好吧，一个人。  
“Elsa和Anna去摩尔王国了，她们在那儿和Maleficent、Aurora过圣诞节。”Root顶着Caroline的眼睛，向她传递信号。  
Caroline一瞬间就读懂了Root的眼神。她惊愕地张着嘴，欲言又止，最终在Root威胁逼迫的眼神下闭嘴，为今晚的宾客——确切地说是那位宾客——祈祷着，默默去了另一边。

片段2  
Shaw到甜点吧的时候门口已经排起长队，Caroline和Max的门卫——一位戴红围巾的黑人小伙儿，他连名单都没看就放Shaw进去了。  
甜点吧里已经坐着一些客人，不见老板们的影儿，只有Root站在吧台后面，她正往杯子里倒酒，并和一位男客人交谈。  
Root心有所感般和Shaw四目相交，完美的假笑立刻迸裂出真切的火热，但也仅停留了一两秒，她收回视线专心在工作上，把酒放在客人面前，继续和客人闲谈。  
Shaw犹豫了一下——她觉得她犹豫了很久但事实上几乎毫无停顿地朝吧台走去，在那个男客人旁边坐下，又自以为隐秘地快速扫了他一眼。  
嗯，很英俊。  
“小蛋糕？”Root把为派对准备的搭配鸡尾酒的圣诞迷你小蛋糕并一杯冰块送到Shaw面前。  
Shaw把它们推开了：“不要，来点儿刺激的。”  
“这就是最刺激的。”Root又把它们推回去，并朝Shaw眨了下眼，“相信我。”  
Root绕过吧台去送酒。Shaw看着和小蛋糕搭配的酒迟迟没下嘴。  
她相信，她当然相信！她相信Max的小蛋糕是最美味的，也相信Caroline亲自确定的菜单，更相信Earl的品酒技术，但她唯独不相信Root，尤其不相信她给的东西。  
究竟是小蛋糕被做了手脚还是酒？——Shaw如临大敌般盯着面前的两样东西。  
“天才。”英俊的男人说话了，在Shaw的注视下喝了一口和她那杯一样的酒，“不管是谁弄出的这玩意，他是个天才。”  
嗯——  
Shaw端起酒杯，送到嘴边时停顿了一下，然后仰头一饮而尽。  
“！！”Shaw顿时瞪大眼睛，放下杯子用手捂住嘴，用力捶打胸口。  
隔壁的男人目瞪口呆，他发誓如果提前预知Shaw会一口干掉，他绝对不会劝她喝下去。——这是要死人啊！  
“吐出来，吐出来！快吐出来。”  
但是太迟了。整杯酒都被Shaw咽了下去。她剧烈地咳嗽着，像是要把五脏六腑咳出来，咳得昏天暗地、日月无光，平日里冷酷的特工形象全毁了。  
微醺的客人们打听清楚怎么回事后哄堂大笑，还有人瞎起哄。  
年轻人们立刻炒热气氛，互相闹起来。  
“Oh my god！我的甜点吧怎么了？”结束服务员时间的Caroline从另一边回来，惊恐地看着有演变成大学派对趋势的高档——自以为——甜点吧。  
“我们——我们的甜点吧。”Max纠正她，看着混乱的派对现场笑得露出一排牙，“不知道，但我爱死这派对了！”  
“你们不能——”Caroline拔高音量朝人群大喊，但句子没说完就被Max制止了。  
“管他们的，Caroline，这是假日。”Max把她和Caroline的制服团成一团随手塞进角落，“Wanna high？做到高（潮）我是说。”  
Caroline回望Max，皱起的脸渐渐舒展开，垂下的红唇扬起微笑，演变成露齿的笑。  
在梦寐以求的圣诞狂欢派对中，Max听到她的金发小公主略带羞涩吐舌说：“Yes.”

片段3  
“刺激吗？”Root坐在椅子上，悠闲地翘着二郎腿，脸上带着幸灾乐祸的笑。  
“闭嘴！”Shaw咬牙切齿。她脸朝下趴在床上，声音沉闷又模糊。  
“Fine.”Root谨遵医嘱顺着病人的毛捋。  
“烈酒里放哈瓦那辣椒，你真他妈是个天才！——啊啊！！”Shaw动作过大牵动了腰以下，顿时疼出一身汗，疼得从牙根到脚趾缝都在打颤。  
“不然你以为冰块是干什么用的。”Root翻了个白眼，“Shaw，你的警惕性真烂，我给的酒你都敢尝都不尝一口吞下去。”  
“你知道我会一口吞下！”Shaw把脸转向Root，摆出自以为有生以来最恐怖的表情瞪着她，“你最好祈祷我买不到更辣的。”  
“噢，Sweetie，你搞错了。”Root歪头露出俏皮的甜美微笑，颇为遗憾地说，“辣椒从来不是重头戏。”  
Shaw原本因脱水而苍白的脸色更白了。——早该知道这女人还有后手的！  
“你，你还加了什么？”  
Root的眼神暧昧起来，笑得像邪神一样奸诈，凑到Shaw耳边哈着热气说：“你猜。”  
没等Shaw躲开，Root快速地在她耳朵上亲了一下，又亲了一下。她用嘴唇含住Shaw的耳朵，牙齿极轻地咬住，用舌尖描出轮廓的形状。  
“嘶嘶——”Shaw咬着牙抽气——扇开Root的动作再次牵动肿痛的部位，身体一软，瘫在床上。  
人类最柔弱的地方被拿捏住，即使是王牌特工如Shaw也不得不服软认怂。  
Shaw老实地趴在床上一动不动，半天才缓过来。而此时Root已经进行到把她的上衣撩起来了。  
“Root.”  
“Yes？”  
“你的手干什么？”  
“抚摸你。”  
“……”  
多么理直气壮。  
Shaw用力攥着枕头边，反复告诫自己不要动手，不能动手，身体恢复再慢慢算这笔账。  
“Root，把你的手拿开。”  
“不。”  
“拿开！”  
“不。”  
“我再说……”Shaw的声音戛然而止。身体的反应让她瞬间明白了Root所说的重头戏指的是什么。  
#这么敏感的身体绝对不是我的  
Shaw现在的脸色已经不是用修辞就能形容的范畴了。  
身体的反应越来越强烈，细胞像被放大无数倍，Root的指尖每一次划过都像刻录一样深刻又忠实地记录下来，在脑海的荧幕中反复播放，内心的欲望也像灌水的气球迅速膨胀起来，胀到爆炸的临界点——但她却不能动，世上再没有比这更折磨人的事儿了。  
Shaw再一次清楚又深刻地认识到她聪明又火辣的妻子——是个恶魔，最邪恶最邪恶的那种。  
就在Shaw准备放弃的时候Root突然停下了。  
“最近在研究化学。”Root整理好被她弄乱的Shaw的衣服，给Shaw盖上被子，正颜厉色站在一边。  
“啥？”Shaw的大脑还停留在Root卷起的欲潮中，一时没反应过来。  
“我最近在研究化学。”Root重复了一遍，一本正经的脸逐渐展开坏笑，“假日怎么少得了激情，你说对吧，Sweetie.”  
Shaw看着Root，表情逐渐扭曲。  
“随便！！”Shaw气急败坏地说，“你他妈到底来不来？”  
“嗯——不。”Root笑得天真无邪，“医生说你得像雕像一样趴着，像雕像一样——也就是纹丝不动。”  
“为了你的屁股着想，我决定暂时和你分房睡。”  
“我走啦，有事打给我。”  
Root把手机放在Shaw手边，抱着枕头一溜烟儿出了屋。  
门刚关上就被什么东西砸了一下，同时传来抽气声。


End file.
